


The Squab and The Quail - With a Twist

by Kurtcobain111



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, blowjob, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111
Summary: In 5x21, what if there was no gunshot and Kate didn’t push Vaughn away?
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Eric Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Squab and The Quail - With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am planning on adding more to this story. Stay tuned for more. 
> 
> Like always, leave a comment on pairings you would like to see me write about. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kate Beckett would be lying to herself if she said that Eric Vaughn wasn’t a good looking guy, and she was very aware of the interest that he was showing in her, which was something that she hadn’t felt recently from her own boyfriend, Richard Castle. 

Beckett found herself thinking that what if it was the chase that Castle was after and now that he had her, maybe he was losing interest in her? 

It certainly felt that way when she tried to seduce him yesterday morning and he chose a damn video game over her. That thought still stung Beckett. Who does that? Kate thought as she looked up at Vaughn. 

At least Castle was jealous of her spending time with Vaughn, even though it was just to protect him. 

Kate felt somewhat relieved at the thought that at least Castle cared enough to be jealous, but then another thought hit her, what if it was just the fact that Castle felt like he had ownership over her? 

Kate Beckett is not someone that a guy can possess. What if it was like she was Castle’s favourite toy and now that someone else was showing interest in her, it made him to feel jealous, like someone was trying to steal his favourite toy. 

That thought unsettled Beckett as she spoke with Ryan and Esposito on the phone about possible leads for a while before hanging up and looking at Eric. 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Kate assured him. 

“I know it is.” Vaughn said as Kate nodded, “I’ve worked with the best and you’d run circles around any of them before your first cup of coffee.”

Kate smiled as Vaughn continued, “I feel completely safe in your care.” 

“After knowing me for just two days?” Kate questioned. 

Vaughn looked into her eyes and said, “No, after knowing you for two minutes.”

Kate sighed and walked away from him, feeling uneasy, but at the same time feeling flattered by the compliment, “So you think you got me figured out huh?” 

“Except for one thing.” Vaughn replied, “Are you and Castle...?” 

Beckett had her back to Vaughn, she closed her eyes and looked down, what was she supposed to say? Yes, she was in a relationship with Castle, but they never talked about it, about what it meant, about where they were going. 

It was just the chase that fascinated him, a part of Beckett’s brain said to her, but she suppressed that part and turned back to Vaughn, “Yes.” She said, not quite looking him in the eyes. 

“Is it serious?” Vaughn questioned. 

Beckett hesitated for a second, “....Yes, yeah.” She said, “You could say it’s... serious.”

“But the truth is you don’t really know.” Vaughn stated as he stepped closer to her, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have hesitated.” He said matter of factly. 

Beckett faltered, “No it’s just uhh, we’ve never really.... talked about it, that’s all.” She said, meeting Vaughn’s eyes. 

“Why not?”

Beckett shook her head, “Just haven’t.” She said softly. 

“Then he’s a fool.” Vaughn stated, stepping even closer. 

Beckett looked down and bit the inside of her cheek, “It’s just... it’s complicated.” Beckett attempted a smile as she said that, but she knew that Vaughn saw right through it. 

Vaughn stared into her eyes, “Kate.” He said, “There’s nothing complicated about meeting a woman like you and knowing what to do.” 

They were so close to each other now, Kate glanced down at his lips as he slowly leaned forward, her eyes slowly closed as he approached. 

This is what it feels like to be wanted, Kate thought in that spit second, Castle hadn’t made her feel like this in a while. 

Was he bored? Was he losing interest? Does he feel like she wasn’t worth the wait? These thoughts plagued her mind. 

Vaughn on the other hand had said things to her that she had never heard out of Castle’s mouth in the 11 months that they had been together. 

Was she fooling herself with her relationship with Castle? Was Eric the kind of guy she wanted to be with?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Eric’s lips touched hers, not moving, waiting for her consent, waiting for her to make the next move. 

Kate pulled back and opened her eyes, she stared at his lips for a second before looking up at him. 

She found nothing but complete fascination and adoration in his eyes, she hadn’t seen that in Castle since.... she didn’t know when. 

Kate looked back at his lips and bit her own. 

Eric stood there, unmoving, unshaken, just staring into her eyes. 

Kate’s eyes fluttered closed again as she moved forward, having made up her mind on what she wanted, her mouth meeting his. 

Vaughn kissed her as his left hand reached up to cup her face while his right hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Beckett hips met his as a gasp escaped her mouth, Vaughn’s tongue touched her lips, asking for entry. Kate’s own tongue snaked out and met his, as her hands went into his hair. 

Kate moaned as their tongues wrestled with each other. Vaughn’s right hand moved up, grabbed her boob and squeezed. 

Beckett own hands were now opening the buttons of his classy blue shirt as his tongue entered her mouth. They pulled apart after a while to breathe. 

“You certainly are exquisite Kate.” Vaughn whispered to her as he leaned down and kissed her neck while his hands took a hold of the bottom of her black top, slowly pulling it up. 

Kate sighed as Vaughn kissed and licked her neck, her eyes were closed as she felt him pull up her top, her own hands leaving his shirt to allow him to take it off. 

Vaughn placed one last kiss on her neck before pulling and taking off her top and throwing it to the side, not caring where it landed. 

He looked down at her as he put his hand back on her boobs, this time the only thing separating him from her skin was the purple bra that she was wearing. 

Beckett claimed his mouth again, shoving her tongue inside as she got really impatient with the buttons on his shirt, and ripped it open, sending the remaining unopened buttons flying across the room. 

They would have to pick those out in the morning, so they didn’t risk someone finding one and assuming that something had gone on between them, but right now, Beckett couldn’t care less. 

Vaughn broke the kiss and put his lips to her ear and said, “Impatient are we?” 

Beckett simply pulled back and glared at him, the signature Beckett glare, the only difference being that instead of anger or annoyance, there was lust in her gaze. 

She kissed him again, biting his lower lip before stopping and shoving him back on the couch, Beckett maintained eye contact with him and bit her bottom lip as she opened the button of her black pants and slowly pushed them down, making a show out of it, enjoying the way Vaughn’s eyes took in every inch of her that was slowly being exposed to him. 

The pants now off, she stood in front of him in her purple bra and matching panties, she hadn’t planned on this happening, but wearing nice underwear always made Kate feel sexy, that’s why she did it. 

“Stunning.” Vaughn stated as he took Beckett’s hand and pulled her to him, her knees landed on either side of his thighs as he pulled her down by the back of her neck and kissed her again as his other hand reached behind her to unclasp her bra. 

He broke the kiss and touched the straps on her shoulders, slowly pulling them down her arms until her bra was off and thrown to the side, forgotten for the night. 

Vaughn leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth as he took the other one between his index and ring finger before pulling on it. 

Beckett moaned again as Vaughn sucked on her nipple before he ran his tongue from one nipple to the other before taking it into his mouth. 

Beckett shoved her hands into his hair again as she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on her boob. 

Kate took his mouth off her boobs and kissed him again as she reached down and started to remove his belt before she opened his zipper and palmed his erection through his boxers. 

Vaughn lifted his hips up as he shoved his pants down and off his legs while also grinding up into Beckett, his boxer covered erection rubbing against her panties. 

This time, both of them groaned at the feeling of Eric’s raging hard on rubbing against Beckett’s panties. 

Beckett used this opportunity to slide his boxers down, she reached between them a took a hold of his erection. Wow, she thought, this man has been blessed everywhere, good looks, sexy accent, money and, from how it felt in her hand, a big dick. 

Vaughn groaned into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. He reached between them and pushed her panties to the side, immediately feeling how wet she was for him. 

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again, “You’re so wet Kate.” 

Kate groaned as he shoved two fingers inside her and curled them, hitting her sweet spot. Her head fell onto his shoulder as they both used they’re hands on each other. 

“As much as I would like this to keep going on.” Vaughn said, “I will not be able to forgive myself if I don’t treat you how you deserve to be treated Kate.” 

He took her hand off his dick and picked her up, sitting her down on the couch, lifting her hips and taking off her panties before Beckett could even register what had happened. 

Vaughn spread her legs and groaned out loud at the sight in front of him. Detective Kate Beckett, naked as the day she was born, eyes hooded as they stared down at him, cheeks, neck and chest flushed, legs spread to reveal her pink, drenched pussy. 

He immediately bent down and ran his tongue over her, from her opening right up to her clit, while he stared into her eyes. 

Beckett shuddered when his tongue made contact with her, she immediately grabbed his hair as he worked his magic on her. 

Vaughn circled her clit with his tongue some more, applying just the right amount of pressure as he once again pushed two fingers inside her. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Beckett moaned and threw her head back, “Just like that Eric.”

He took his mouth of her for a second and said, “Your wish is my command Detective.” Before he took her clit into his mouth and sucked. 

Kate Beckett was seeing stars, her mouth was now open in a silent scream as Vaughn ate her out, she was so close now, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. 

“I’m so closeee.” Kate moaned out, barely able to form the words. 

Just at that moment, Vaughn sucked on her clit even harder and curled his fingers inside her. Beckett’s whole body went stiff, “I’m- I’m cumming. Oh fuckkkkk.” 

Her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm, eyes squeezed shut, hands buried in Eric’s hair, keeping him in place as he kept eating her out, letting her ride out her orgasm on his face. 

As Beckett slowly started to come down, opening her eyes and looking down at him, Vaughn released her clit and slowly pulled his fingers out of her, they were covered in her cum. 

Beckett grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth, maintaining eye contact as she took his fingers into her mouth and licked and sucked her cum off them. 

She got up and so did Vaughn, they’re mouths meeting as soon as they stood, Beckett shoving her tongue into his mouth trying to taste more of herself on him. 

She bit down on his bottom lip before turning him around and shoving him onto the couch, Beckett made a show of straddling him before she pressed her forehead against his, they’re lips just inches apart. 

Beckett reached between them and took Eric into her hand again, but this time she wasted no time and placed his head at her opening, she stared at him as took the tip of his dick inside her. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and sunk down on him inch by inch, her pussy stretching to accommodate his dick. 

She took half of his dick inside her before she rose back up, keeping just the tip inside her and repeated the process, only taking in half of his dick. 

“Kate.” Vaughn growled, wanting to be buried balls deep inside her. Beckett chuckled and put her mouth to his ear, “Patience Mr. Vaughn.” 

She pulled up again, leaving his tip in and then easing back down to the hallway point again. She pulled back and kissed him, and this time, instead of pulling up, she sunk down on him, taking his whole dick inside her. 

They both let out moans into each other’s mouths, tongues and teeth clashing as the kiss turned heated. 

Beckett then circled her hips as Vaughn squeezed her tits between his hands again, she rose up again slowly before dropping back down on him. 

Vaughn then bent his knees up, causing Beckett to gasp at the deeper penetration, and matched her thrust for thrust. 

Soon the sounds of wet skin slapping together and moans were the only sounds in the room, Beckett pulled back and they both looked between them to see his dick into her body. 

Vaughn put his hands on her ass and used it as leverage to thrust up into her, as Beckett, determined not to be still, kept dropping down on his dick, which was now totally slick with her juices. 

Another orgasm was threatening to overcome the Detective, she was determined to take Vaughn with her, but right at that moment, he realised between them and used his thumb to rub her clit. 

Beckett shuddered at the contact and gasped as she felt herself slipping over the edge, Vaughn grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close and whispering in her ear, “Let go Kate.” He circled her clit faster and thrust into her harder, “Cum for me, I want to feel you cum around me. Let go Kate, let go.” 

Beckett threw her head back and then screamed his name as she came, her legs quivering as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” That’s all she moaned as Vaughn kept up his pace on both her clit and her pussy. 

When Beckett finally came down from her orgasm after what felt like hours, she pulled up and let him slip out of her pussy, she was too sensitive down there for him to keep with his assault on her pussy. 

Kate got down between his legs and took his dick, slick with her juices into her mouth. She wasted no time in taking in as much of him into her as mouth as she could, feeling his tip hit her throat. 

She grabbed one of Vaughn’s hands and put it on the back of her head, he got the message instantly, using his hand to control her speed and depth. 

He was close now, and the thought of cumming inside her mouth was bringing him even closer to the edge, but he won’t do that unless she wanted him to. 

So, Vaughn looked down at her and said, “I’m close Kate.” Beckett looked up him and he could see the glint of mischief in her eyes, mixed with lust. 

Maintaining eye contact, she put her hand on top of his and pushed down, making her take him deeper into her mouth. 

Vaughn got the message and smirked down at her, pushing her head down on him until he was buried down her throat. 

“I’m cumming.” Vaughn said as he started shooting rope after rope of his cum down her throat. 

Beckett continued to stare back up at him as he emptied his balls down her throat, she pulled up after some time, catching his cum in her mouth. 

When Eric was finished, Beckett took him out of her mouth and showed him her cum filled mouth before she swallowed and grinned up at him. 

Beckett wiped off her mouth and got up, straddling Vaughn. She kissed him again before pulling back and saying, “I hope you have a couple more rounds in you Eric, because I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth Detective.” He then got up and reached his hand out to her, “Care to join me in the shower?” 

Beckett grinned and took his hand, following him into the bathroom of the expensive hotel suite. 

The same thought on both their minds. 

This night was far from over.


End file.
